Todo por una pelea
by old star
Summary: Hermione y Draco se encuentran en la torre de astronomía una noche de su sexto año, no pueden dejar pasar la oportunidad así que terminan discutiendo. Pero siendo ellos dos nada puede terminar bien ¿o si?.
1. La torre de astronomia

**Hola es mi primera historia, lleva tiempo en mi mente pero finalmente me he decidido a publicarla, espero sus comentarios por favor y sobre que la disfruten.**

**Los personajes y el mundo pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**SOLO POR UNA PELEA...**

La noche había caído hacia unas horas, el cielo ahora estaba adornado por un manto negro cubierto de estrellas, y como imagen principal la luna, enorme y majestuosa se alzaba en donde ella no podía llegar sin ser perturbada por nada ni por nadie. Como se sentía ella en ese lugar, sola... sola y enfadada con Ron, por haberse enredado con la estúpida de Lavander, y con esa zorra por haber engatusado al imbécil de Ro-Ro como le decía, eso era enfermizo no soportaba verlos besuqueándose, intercambiando baba, prácticamente tragándose, les odiaba por hacerla sentir poca cosa, pero mas se odiaba a ella misma por haberse enamorado de Ron, y no luchar por él.

Pero ella no era la clase de chica que esperaba a su príncipe azul, !no¡ ella era practica y fuerte... podría superar esto en cuestión de tiempo sí se lo proponía.

Engañarse no valía la pena, estaba deshecha, pero no lloraría, ya no, como que se llamaba Hermione Jean Granger; por el momento estaba furiosa, porque acababa de ver otro encuentro entre la pareja más empalagosa de Hogwarts y no es que estuviera celosa, bueno un poco, pero también estaba harta de verlos y sentir arcadas, para luego salir corriendo, por eso se encontraba en ese momento caminando sin rumbo fijo esperando que su ira se aplacara.

Finalmente sus piernas no soportaron mas y se detuvo, sintiendo como éstas se aflojaban y no querían responder mas. Optó por ubicarse, estaba cerca de la torre astronomía, hacía mucho que no subía y la idea se le antojaba tentadora, a esa hora nadie estaría ahí, por lo tanto no la molestarían o eso pensaba.

Subió con cuidado pensando en lo tarde que era pero no quería volver, no aún. Sabía que si la llegaban a encontrar la castigarían, pero en ese momento no importaba mucho lo que pudiera pasarle "sólo será un rato" se dijo a si misma, además era prefecta si bien recordaba. Entró con cautela y se dirigió a la orilla tomándose fuertemente de la baranda. El aire frío tocó su rostro, refrescante, pues tenia la cara roja por correr minutos. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el cielo adornado de estrellas. Recordó cuando era pequeña y sus padres solían pasar las noches cálidas de verano observando el cielo estrellado.

Sonrío ante el recuerdo, extrañaba mucho a sus padres les escribiría una carta. Un escalofrío repentino recorrió su cuerpo, sintiéndose repentinamente incómoda y observada, volvió el rostro y buscó con la mirada aquello que le hacía sentir mal. Lo encontró en una esquina recostado contra el muro con los brazos cruzados en una posición desinteresada pero elegante con su vista fija en ella. Parpadeo esperando estar confundida pero no fue así, seguía viendo la figura de Draco Malfoy.

La había visto llegar, le molesto su presencia él quería estar solo tenia mucho que pensar y poco tiempo, había que idear otro ataque para poder deshacerse de Dumbledore y mantener a salvo a su familia, ya que el collar maldito que le entregó a Katie Bell no había funcionado. Le enervaba que sus planes no resultaran pero ya planearía algo, por el momento quería estar solo, pero no, tenía que aparecer la sangre sucia Granger y amargarle el momento, pensó en echarla, pero hacía tanto que no la molestaba uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos en especial ahora que se se encontraba sola, sin Potter ni Weasley para defenderla. Centro su vista en ella y vio como se removía inquieta, sin duda, intuyendo su presencia, la observo buscando aquello que la inquietaba, posó sus ojos en él y su rostro reflejo sorpresa para después volverse indiferente sin embargo le sostuvo la mirada "_patética_" pensó.

-¿piensas aventarte ya? nos harías un favor a todos, o ¿esperas que te detenga?-preguntó con su típica manía de arrastrar las palabras, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa burlona al ver el rostro de la chica con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas por la indignación -Ya te diste cuenta que no vales nada, no me sorprende, ¿quien se interesaría en ti que eres tan insignificante?, ni siquiera el pobretón de tu amigo, hasta él se ha dado cuenta que no vales nada- concluyó con malicia.

-¡Callate Malfoy!- Para este punto Hermione había perdido la paciencia, en un principió le fue indiferente pero el recordarle porque se encontraba así, fue un golpe bajó y es que le molestaba que fuera el ser al que menos quería el que se lo recordara.

Pensó en irse, pero no le daría el gusto de verla huir, ya lo había hecho con Ron no se iría por Malfoy.

-No debes hablarme así, un ser como tu ni siquiera tienes el derecho de estar ante mi presencia inmunda- dijo Draco con toda la arrogancia que le era posible, como se atrevía esa a levantarle la voz, a él un sangre pura así que siguió incordiandola.

-Tengo tanto derecho como tú de estar aquí, si tanto te molesta mi presencia lárgate- aunque su voz sonó segura y su mirada era desafiante, no se sentía así tenía ganas de llorar por lo que Malfoy le acababa de decir para hacerla sentir mal, de que Ron se andará besuqueando con otra, porque si estaba celosa, no podía negarlo, de que a pesar de todo lo que ella hiciera no terminaba de ser aceptada en ese mundo y sentirse insegura, por la guerra que se avecinaba, porque no era tonta y sabía que esa calma que se vivía no podía traer nada bueno, los secretos las desapariciones, las muertes el silenció, pronto ocurriría algo grande lo intuía... Y cuando eso pasara ella estaría del lado de Harry, quería que terminaran esos prejuicios que existían en el mundo mágico con los que eran como ella, hijos de muggles. De que personas como Malfoy la trataran mal solo por algo tan estúpido como la sangre.

-No te atrevas a darme ordenes-pronunció Malfoy en voz fría y calculadora, dejando entrever su enfado, porque si odiaba a esa sangre sucia por tener mejores calificaciones y humillarlo frente a su padre, por tener la amistad de Potter cuando él rechazó la suya, por creerse mejor que los demás y con el derecho de sobrepasarlo a él, pero pronto se acabaría, cuando el Lord Oscuro ganara.

Hermione no dijo nada, pudo ver su mal humor y no quería empeorarlo, o terminarían peleando, o peor aún castigados. Le dio la espalda dispuesta a ignorarlo por su propio bien.

Draco la observó, y al ver lo que hacía quiso aventarla al vació, se atrevía a ignorarlo, pero no dejaría las cosas así. Se acercó cautelosa mente a donde ella, que ni siquiera había advertido este movimiento y seguía distraída, pensando en su futuro incierto.

-Y dime quien te a rotó el corazón para felicitarlo, o es que ni siquiera lo sabe- su voz denotaba sarcasmo y burla, dejó salir una carcajada al ver a Granger sobresaltarse y verlo con el rostro impreso de pánico para después cambiar a uno de total enfadó.

-Y dime Malfoy-respondió la gryffindor con burla- ya se cansaron tus admiradoras de ti... o pero que va si ni te tienen, solo te buscan por tu cara bonita y es que eres tan fácil, para que molestarse en buscar a alguien que las quiera si lo que buscan es pasar un buen rato- Hermione se sobresalto al decir eso en voz alta, nunca le había hablado así a Malfoy, pero ya lo había dicho y no pensaba retractarse y mas al ver el rostro de sorpresa de chico.

-Y dime Granger que te hace pensar eso, yo puedo tener a la chica que quiera y ellas me adoran pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti que eres una empollona y mojigata- lo ultimo lo escupió con toda la cizaña que pudo, pues le había molestado el comentario que había dicho.

-Por favor... no me hagas reír, ya te lo dije ellas se dejan porque eres tan fácil, ademas solo juegas con ellas, dime quien de ellas te quiere realmente, quizás solo amen tu físico y lo que les puedes ofrecer, pero no te dan cariño de verdad, porque en el momento en que se dan cuenta de lo realmente eres, todo eso sale sobrando-ignoro el ultimo comentario y es que si ya lo había hecho una vez que mas daba que lo siguiera haciendo, estaba enfadada y una discusión con Malfoy quizá le ayudaría a desquitar su enojo, generalmente no usaría a otra persona para ese fin, pero en este momento su vena compasiva estaba tan decaída que no le importaba.

-Eso es mentira-respondió Draco un tanto desconcertado ya que nunca se había puesto a pensar en ese tema. Hermione sonrió era divertida ver a Malfoy así.

-En un futuro me sorprenderá escuchar que te has casado o mejor aun imaginar quien cometería semejante suplicio-Prosiguió Hermione ignorando por completo a Malfoy.

-Eso crees come libros, todas se morirían por casarse conmigo en este momento si se los pido, incluso me suplicaran que lo haga- Añadió Draco en un tono que no aceptaba replicas.

Hermione lo observó un segundo analizándolo y él empezó a sentirse incomodo por el escrutinio pero no se lo iba a mostrar a la chica -No lo creó- concluyo en un tono confiado ganándose una mirada furiosa del chico.

-No me importa que lo creas o no...- Respondió irritado

-Demuéstralo- interrumpió- En... dos años tendrás que estar casado.

El chico la miró incrédulo quien se creía para proponer semejante cosa, pero no se iba a dejar, el podía hacer todo eso y mas.

-Bien hagamos un trato, en dos años yo estaré casado y tu también tendrás que estarlo- Propuso el chico Granger no se prestaría a este tipo de cuestiones, quería probarlo, el podía jugar también.

Hermione dudó unos segundos, en que momento se le ocurrió probarlo, no lo sabia...

-A menos que no puedas hacerlo- se burlo el chico.

-Claro lo haré, pero como sabre que te casaste y no lo inventaste o compraste a un par de abogados y una chica para fingir tu matrimonio- añadió la castaña maliciosamente.

-¿No confías en mi?- Preguntó Draco inocentemente pero ya sabia la respuesta.

-No, no confió en ti- afirmo la chica.

-Pues, tu cásate conmigo y sabrás que no miento- Mencionó sin pensar, solo para ver la cara de la chica, con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta, sabia que no aceptaría así que se la sacaría de encima, y no tendría que casarse solo para ganarle a la estúpida Gryffindor. Aunque claro no intuyo que estaba tratando con la chica mas inteligente de su generación y engañarla a ella no era facil y mucho menos vencerla. Hermione vio lo que el slytherin se traía entre manos, y si creía que ella era de las que no cumplían su palabra estaba muy equivocado.

-Esta bien me casare contigo, pero dime como sabre que cumplirás tu palabra- Acepto solo para ver como el se daba por vencido y terminaba con todo eso de una vez.

Draco la miró impaciente y es que no se daba por vencida, pero claro con quien estaba tratando, podía dar su palabra pero tal vez para ese tiempo ya estaría muerta o él mismo lo estaría si no cumplía con lo encomendado, así que que mas daba lo que prometiera ahora si su futuro era incierto.

-Yo siempre la cumplo-afirmó el chico.

-No me digas, así que te casaras conmigo- a esas alturas el ya no estaba seguro pero no iba a retractarse ni a admitirlo.

-Si- aseguró el chico con diplomacia.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle un sonido los distrajo y ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando en el castigo que recibirían por andar a deshoras fuera, y peor aún en la torre de astronomía solos.

Se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con la imponente figura de Albus Dumbledore, mirándolos a ambos y sonriendoles como si no hubieran hecho nada malo. Hermione bajo la mirada avergonzada y es que aunque haya rotó las reglas antes en ese momento contaba con sus amigos. Draco aparto la mirada no le gustaba verlo, y mas cuando estaba a punto de matarle, no es que fuera su persona favorita pero él no era un asesino.

-Buenas noches, sr. Malfoy, srta. Granger- Su saludo fue alegre e indiferente como si encontrarlos a media noche en la torre de astronomía fuera su pasatiempo favorito.

-Buenas noches, profesor- contestaron al unisonó

Camino hacía la orilla bajo la atenta mirada de los jóvenes, una vez ahí se detuvo y miró a lo lejos, parecía extasiado muy metido en sus pensamientos, de repente se volvió hacia ellos.

-Es una agradable noche, para pensar ¿no?, tranquila y apacible y es una hermosa vista que contemplar, ¿por qué?... eso es lo que hacían ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto amablemente, como aquel que pregunta la hora.

Ambos chicos asintieron silenciosamente, porque eso hacían antes de encontrarse y comenzar a discutir. Pero Dumbledore no paso por alto la cara de estupefacción de los chicos al intentar insinuar algo mas.

-Ya veo... no pude evitar escuchar su conversación- Draco puso mala cara ya había olvidado ese asunto y Hermione se puso roja de la vergüenza y de lo irreal de la situación, pero el profesor Dumbledore ignoro estos gestos-... me parece un poco precipitado dado su edad, pero es así como se deberían hacer las cosas, dialogando para llegar a acuerdos, sin peleas de por medio. Por eso voy a ayudarlos- Concluyo dejando a los chicos estáticos.


	2. Magia

La oficina del director. Hermione observaba todo con interés desmedido, la razón: Albus Dumbledore. En ese instante se encontraba escribiendo en un pergamino. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Difícil de saber.

Cuando los había abordado en la torre y "convencido" de que era mejor continuar en su oficina, había hablado muy motivado, de como nunca había pensado presenciar que ambos rompieran las tradiciones que siempre habían separado a los leones de las serpientes, los muggles de los magos... Así sucesivamente, había intentado un par de veces de corregirlo pero se dio por vencida si alguien tenia que dar su brazo a torcer seria Malfoy. Por lo que obedientemente había asentido a todo lo que el director decía. Esperando por supuesto que Malfoy estuviera retorciéndose por dentro. Aunque conforme pasaba el tiempo y él no decía nada, su vacilación crecía. Sin embargo, recordaba sus palabras y su decisión seguía firme.

Malfoy al contrario de su fachada aburrida, esta ansioso por salir de ahí. No podía mirar al hombre que tendría que matar, por lo que seguía muy entretenido observando las plumas del pecho del fénix, aunque era bueno en oclumancia, estaba frente a uno de los mejores magos de los últimos tiempos, y a pesar de la creencia popular, él le tenia un poco de respeto al mago, si no fuera por la relación y el trato que le daba a los muggles y a los sangre sucia, tal vez podría sentir consideración a él.

Sabía que Granger no pensaba dar marcha atrás, él lo haría sino estuviera tan seguro de que ese contrato jamás se cumpliría, en el momento en que Dumbledore cayera los demás lo seguirían. Pero no podía dar un paso en falso, la seguridad de su madre dependía de eso.

-Bueno, he terminado, solo falta su firma- La voz del viejo mago sobresalto a ambos. Observaron a Dumbledore ofrecer una pluma junto con el final del pergamino a ambos.

Granger fue rápida, tomo la pluma y dejo una marca de tinta sobre el pergamino. Malfoy tambien tomo la pluma y dejo que las letras de su nombre se impregnaran en el.

Ambos sintieron el tirón de magia que desbordaba el documento, compenetrarse con la suya propia, para después sentirla a su alrededor volviéndose una sola. La respiración de ambos se aceleró mientras chispas volaban al momento en que su magia seguía uniéndose. Era como una danza,su magia se sincronizaba una con la otra, pero al mismo tiempo era una tormenta, ambas energías chocaban entre sí dejando a su paso chispas y pequeños rayos.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y ambos salieron de su trance, muy aturdidos para preguntar que pasó y asustados para querer saber la respuesta.

-Eso fue interesante. Pero ya he robado mucho de su tiempo, sin duda deben estar cansados, pueden ir a sus respectivas salas-Tanto Draco como Hermione no discutieron y asintieron.

Salieron en silencio cada uno preguntándose que había pasado. Sin percatarse de la sonrisa del profesor Dumbledore y mucho menos de las palabras de aquel manuscrito. Ambos habían sellado un trato con magia. Habían cambiado su vida esa noche, pero no podían imaginar el futuro que ambos habían decidido compartir. Solo Dumbledore.


	3. Sueños

La guerra terminó. Sin embargo Hermione sabía que era falso, la guerra continuó. En el momento en que el Señor Oscuro y su legión de mortífagos cayó, creyó que el mundo mágico seria en paz una vez más, libres de un ser despreciable como lo era Lord Voldemort, parecía un buen momento para dar el siguiente pasó en la evolución de la sociedad mágica.

Cuán equivocada estaba, lo peor solo iniciaba. Comenzó con los juicios a mortífagos, donde "el trío dorado" como llamaban a Ron, Harry y ella fueron llamados a testificar.

Creía firmemente que era hora de implementar nuevos métodos en la aplicación de la ley mágica. Pero un grupo tan tradicional de magos no dieron pie a negociaciones en ese sentido. Había estado muy molesta con Harry, quien solamente le dijo que no podía cambiar las leyes mágicas. Ninguno de sus amigos entendía su afición a modernizar un sistema que seguía funcionando desde hace décadas, a pesar de sus interminables réplicas ninguno de ellos quiso inmiscuirse en el asunto. Estaba muy indignada. Muchos de los mortífagos fueron liberados por "falta de pruebas" o no haber participado activamente dentro de la guerra, mientras que a otros se les permitió ser recluidos en su hogar siendo constantemente monitoreados, tal era el caso de los Malfoy y aunque no tenia nada en contra de ellos, especialmente Narcisa Malfoy quien los ayudó, podía darse cuenta que estos acuerdos eran fuertemente ligados a muchos galeones donados a las arcas del ministerio.

Totalmente repulsivo, había negado cualquier oferta de trabajo que el ministerio había ofrecido. Harry y Ron por el contrario en cuanto les ofrecieron un puesto como aurores aceptaron, se había enojado mucho, la idea de que ellos fueran parte de una organización como el ministerio le enfermaba. Harry le había dicho que no podía cambiar todo, pero podía empezar por algo pasan si pasaba a formar parte de este. Aunque quiso estar enojada con todo esto, al final lo acepto, ademas Harry tenia mucha influencia y quizá si se involucraba podía ver porque quería cambiar algunas leyes y la comprendieran, para Ron ese era el sistema en el que había vivido por lo que comprendía su postura y Harry siempre había sido menospreciado por sus tíos, por lo que no creía que se haya puesto a investigar el como se organizaba un tribunal ni que le halla prestado mucha atención. Cuando llego al mundo mágico se maravillo.

-Mione, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en muchas cosas pero no puedo simplemente hacer que cambien-Dijo -Tu sabes bien, que yo seria el primero en apoyarte, en especial después de lo del verano antes del quinto año. Pero no podemos reformar el ministerio, al menos en este momento. Aun somos muy jóvenes, sin embargo podemos empezar a conocerlo y cambiar cosas pequeñas.

Aunque sabia lo irracional que fui. No pude evitar recordar el cuarto año, mi necedad de darle un trabajo justo a los elfos fue un fracaso por la misma razó tan solo unos meses el mundo mágico no cambiaría.

A pesar de la guerra aun había grandes diferencias entre los hijos de muggles y los sangre pura. Aun seguían las ideologías elitistas, aunque por el momento "aceptaban" a los hijos de muggles. Sabia que solo era una fachada, pero no podía probar nada.

Cuando comenzó el nuevo curso en Hogwarts ella rápidamente se inscribió. Muy interesada en un distractor de todo lo que la rodeaba y regresar a lo que amaba estudiar. Preocupada por regresar a clases como lo era en antaño no era capaz de reparar en los cambios que sufría, convencida de que era por el estrés de todo un año que al fin estaba haciendo mella en ella.

Se encontró recordando el beso de Ron, de quien estaba enamorada, pero no había podido hablar con él acerca de eso. Había pasado mucho en esos meses y se encontraba un tanto ansiosa por ello. Aunque no podía negar que quería a Ron tambien sabia que no podía mantener una relación a distancia. Existía una alta probabilidad de que no funcionara y ella quería conservar a Ron como amigo, por lo que no forzó las cosas quizás un tiempo lejos de él demostraran que tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos hacia él y también Ron pudiera verla de una manera diferente. Ella sabia perfectamente que comenzar una relación en medio de una batalla con los nervios a flor de piel y tantas emociones fluyendo en ambos habría desencadenado una confusión en sus sentimientos a ambos o simplemente dejado ver lo evidente.

* * *

La casa de la familia Weasley era un catalizador de recuerdos de los años previos a la guerra cuando aun eran unos niños. Sin embargo, al entrar hoy podía sentir la tristeza de todos. Muchos se habían ido Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Fred... Era doloroso ver a George sin su igual.

-Hermione- la señora Weasley salió de la cocina muy apurada topándose con ella en el camino- Que bueno que te unes a nosotros, Ginny me dijo que volverías a Hogwarts este año, me alegro por ti, así mi hija no regresara sola. Cenaremos en el jardín, puedes ir a saludarlos si quieres- Tan rápido como salió se fue murmurando algo sobre su guisado.

Antes de volverse a sumir en sus pensamientos se las arregló para llegar al jardín, vio a Ron, Ginny y Harry en un intentó de Quiddich, el Sr. Weasley hablaba con Percy sobre algún problema del ministerio lo que le provocó una mueca, junto a ellos se encontraba Charlie quien se habían tomado unos días para pasarla con sus padres, George se encontraba observando a lo lejos, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Le dolía verlo así. Por eso quería modernizar las leyes del mundo mágico para que las personas que causaron un gran sufrimiento pudieran pagar por ello, al menos eso daría un poco de paz a los que salieron heridos con sus acciones.

-¡Hermione!- el grito de Ron interrumpe sus pensamientos mientras fuerza una sonrisa.

La cena fue bien, aunque aun había un deje de tristeza en todos ellos, algo que llevaran toda su vida. Por lo menos ellos están unidos, y el amor de todos puede hacer que un corazón roto como el de George, siga latiendo fuertemente.

Cuando se retiró esa noche a dormir, pensó en sus padres, lo mucho que los necesita, ¿La perdonarían por borrarles la memoria?. Eso era algo que le atormentaba mucho. Se sumergió en llanto hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Se encontraba en un bosque, caminando lentamente hasta un claro. En el cielo las estrellas brillaban fuertemente, cuando volvió a mirar el claro, este había desaparecido. Ahora estaba en la entrada de una mansión había estado ahí antes podía sentirlo. Aunque no podía recordar dónde era, una opresión en el pecho le siguió cuando se adentro en esta, tenia miedo. Estaba en la sala en la que había sido torturada. La mansión Malfoy, comenzó a correr queriendo salí de ese lugar temiendo que en cualquier momento Bellatrix aparecería, pero entre mas corría mas largos parecían los pasillos. Gritó, pero era inútil, no había nadie cerca, estaba sola. Entró en la primera puerta que encontró, los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar una suave luz, la sombra de un hombre frente a éstas, le llamo la atención. Se dio la vuelta a mirarla, casi podía ver su rostro en la oscuridad que lo envolvía, era extraño ya que podía ver lo que la rodeaba con suma facilidad. Podía verlo hablando, sin embargo, sus palabras se le escapaban, no podía comprenderlas.

Se acercó a él como si se tratara de un ser peligroso que podía saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento. Era tan familiar a ella, la magia dentro de si electrizaba el ambiente, ansiosa. Cuando estaba junto al hombre casi gimió, su magia lo rodeó a el acercándoles entre sí, no vio ninguna reticencia en él. Colocó su mano cerca de su rostro sin tocarlo, quería desesperadamente saber quien era, cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo distinguir un par de ojos grises observándola, brillaban en el reconocimiento y algo que no pudo identificar ¿Anhelo?.

-Granger...-Su voz aunque sonara necesitada, podía reconocerla. Era él, Draco. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que se alejara, cuando sintió sus brazos envolverla, atraer su cuerpo al suyo, se negó a escucharla. Sólo quería estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible. De repente se desvaneció.

Salto de su cama, totalmente excitada. Sus pezones estaban totalmente erectos, que dolían. Poco a poco comenzó a hacerse consiente de su propio cuerpo. El cosquilleo entre sus piernas, picaba por ser atendido. Si no estuviera ya sonrojada, sus mejillas se habrían teñido con su descubrimiento. Su cuerpo estaba tan sensible, que el mas leve roce de las sabana la hacia estremecerse. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, quería gritar. Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, todo fuera de lugar. Solo cuando era niña y tenia pesadillas ocurría este tipo de accidentes. Pero este sueño, pesadilla, lo que fuera, no era nada de eso, apenas había pensado en Draco Malfoy en un tiempo, lo que su mente conjuro para este sueño era de lejos, la cosa mas extraña que había visto en su vida. Después de todo lo que paso, pensó que ya nada podía sorprenderle, y aquí estaba, su mente acababa de regalarle un momento con Draco Malfoy, la ironía de la vida, su cuerpo sudoroso solo le hacia recordar con detalle los últimos instantes de su sueño tan vívidamente, volvió a dormirse esperando que todo solo fuera una pesadilla o no lo recordara preferentemente.

* * *

La primera visión de Draco aquella mañana de las sabanas totalmente pegadas a su cuerpo, sucias no solo por el sudor, su mente trato de evocar recuerdos, para justificar el desorden. Cuando la mirada de Granger se precipitó en sus recuerdos, solo pudo gemir de frustración. Después de despertar en medio de la noche, recordaba claramente como apenas tuvo tiempo de digerir el sueño, su miembro pulsaba dolorosamente en su entrepierna, su mano se deslizó inconsistente hacia el lugar que requería atención. Prácticamente tuvo que morder la almohada para evitar gemir. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Granger, avergonzado apenas había dado un segundo pensamiento a su sueño y logro quedarse dormido. Pero ahora a la luz de la mañana, con la mente fresca recordó su sueño, solía tener pesadillas plagadas de muerte y tortura, después de que el Señor Oscuro la usara su casa como base, no podía ni siquiera evocar recuerdos felices dentro de ella. Cuando finalmente la guerra terminó y fue obligado a volver, los sueños comenzaron, ninguno tan vivido como este, aunque eran desarrollados en diferentes lugares, Hogwarts principalmente era un lugar en el que ocurrían, cuando despertaba sabia que nunca estaba solo no recordaba a la otra persona hasta esta noche.

Las preocupaciones que había tenido a lo largo de esos dos años, habían hecho mella en él. Ahora que estaba libre de todo tipo de ataduras, sin sus padres que aunque los amaba, su relación había sufrido considerablemente una ruptura, especialmente con su padre, a quien una vez lo fue todo para él. Aun eran una familia unida, para Draco, era fácil ver las pequeñas fisuras en ella.

Ahora que estaba libre de seguir los pasos de sus padres no sabia que hacer. Solo para aumentar su estrés recordó algo que no había pensado en un largo tiempo. Solo había una persona que podía resolver el enigma y no estaba seguro de querer verla después de la noche anterior.

* * *

Maria: Gracias por tu comentario, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta esta historia.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia,es mando un saludo donde quiera que estén, sigan disfrutando espero poder actualizar mas seguido ahora que tengo tiempo y estoy inspirada. Dejen comentarios, es muy agradable saber de ustedes.


End file.
